Forgive Me?
by NyghtStryker
Summary: Three months after Mike betrayed Harvey Mike fell into a dark hole, filled with depression and pain. He had given up hope on Harvey and now when Donna saw just how far he fell she tells Harvey and now Harvey will have to help Mike in more ways than forgiveness after he gets shot. Little OOCness going on Hurt!Mike and Caring!Harvey rated M for mostly language and self harm


**Hey guys this fic has a little OOC-ness so yeah, enjoy ^.^**

**I own NOTHING, even if I wanted to :**

It had been three months since Mike betrayed Harvey, and both of them counted the days. Mike had given up trying to win Harvey back after the first two months when Harvey said that they were done; now he just looked broken. Jessica and Louis looked after him, especially after Rachel dumped him from him being too depressing. The managing partners of Pearson Darby saw Mike as a lost puppy, abandoned by his owner, even though Harvey would pile on work for him daily. Each night Mike would stay in his office and work till dawn, then he would go home for a two hour nap before showering, changing, and coming back. This had been going on for almost a month and Donna had even forgiven him by then, but now she only pitied him. Every time she tried to convince Harvey to forgive Mike though, she was met with an icy glare and avoidance.

Each day after that Donna would come and see how Mike was doing, and each day it was worse. He was starting to slip away from them. His speech became soft and slow, his eyes started to dull it color, his skin became sheet white and purple bags formed under his cloudy blue eyes. He was starting to shut down physically as well, his hands grew shaky and his suits started to hang off his body rather than fit it. Donna knew he wouldn't last much longer, no one knew that he would go through something no one wanted to experience in their lifetime though.

**1 month, 3 days Since Mike Gave Up**

Mike trudged slowly through the office, growing more and more out of breath the closer he got to his office. Donna appeared in front of him and frowned worriedly, "You look like shit, Pup."

He only nodded slowly before walking into his office and sitting down at his desk. Donna sat in the chair across from him and touched his hand, which wasn't a good idea when Mike ripped it away, but it was too late. His sleeve had come up a bit revealing extremely thin wrists and thin red scars on the insides of his wrists. Silence stuck as the tension in the room grew. Donna had frozen in her chair, "Mike? What did you do?"

The associate stayed silent as he stood up and walked out the door. Donna followed and worriedly rambled, "Mike why did you do that to yourself? There are people who care about you don't do this Mike."

He spun and looked her tiredly in the eyes, the eagerness and the bright blue that had shone in his eyes on his first day disappeared a long time ago. Donna cringed as she stared at them. Mike whispered hoarsely, "I have no one Donna, and you should know that. Now I'm just going to get a coffee from the street vender, maybe a hotdog if I feel like it. But I've lost everything, and I'm pretty damn sure no one will notice when I die."

Donna watched as he became out of breath and walked to the elevator slowly, each word echoing in her head. Once the doors closed signaling he was leaving the floor she took off her heels and ran to Jessica.

Jessica was working on signing a pile of papers when Donna ran in shoeless and panting, "Jessica get Harvey, I have news about Mike."

She seemed confused as she called him in his office and threatened him to come to her office immediately, and once he got here he sighed, "Donna where have you been? I needed you twenty minutes ago with filing."

Donna flared with rage as she walked over to him and slapped him. Silence filled the room as Harvey looked at her in astonishment and slight fear. She just huffed and started to ramble, "Harvey I knew something was wrong when he stopped trying to win you back. I know you're pissed at him but now it's just being childish and I'm afraid Mike might be in trouble. You didn't stop me from seeing him ya know? I went to see him every day and I helped him with the piles of work you gave him, half of which weren't even relevant other than to cause him harm. And now he's lost weight, he's starting to shut down in both body and mind an-," A tear fell from her eye, as she choked out, "Our little Puppy is gonna die Harvey."

Jessica seemed confused, "I saw that he looked more tired and slower but nothing that would imply he was gonna die."

Donna walked over to Jessica and asked softly, "Have you seen his wrists?"

Harvey, who was silent with fear and anger, perked up then, "What's wrong with his wrists?"

Silence filled the room as Donna tried to calm herself down before she broke down and ruined her makeup. After a few minutes she spoke softly and carefully as she shook, "His wrists are thinner than mine and he's been cutting himself and doing god knows what."

Harvey flinched, "What? He's smarter than that Donna."

Donna and Jessica seemed to have forgotten he was there, and they glared at him with malice. Jessica stepped up then, "Harvey who took care of Mike?"

Harvey seemed confused, "His grandmother."

Donna shook her head, "She's dead."

He tried again, "Rachel?"

Jessica only looked at him in disappointment, "She broke off whatever they had after he went into untreated depression."

Harvey started to look a little panicked as he guessed one last time, "Me?"

Donna and Jessica both shook their heads as Donna spoke, "You broke him and left him to grovel in his own regret. You kicked the little Puppy and abandoned him."

Jessica spoke again, "So he has no one."

Harvey looked stunned as he stared at the ground, studying the carpet as the past three months, seeing in his mind Mike from the beginning of this whole thing and comparing him to now. Only one thing passed through his mind when he saw the differences, '_This is all my fault_.'

Donna saw the realization and smiled, "He's at the food stand outside getting himself coffee and breakfast, that's where you can make your scene."

The two women watched as he looked up and nodded before running out of the room to the elevator. Once he had disappeared behind the steel doors and was heading to the bottom a loud sound was heard throughout the floor. It sounded like a gunshot… from outside. Donna took her heals off and ran across the floor, followed by Jessica who was walking a little too fast for six inch heels, so she huffed and took them off before running the rest of the way. When she arrived though, Donna had tears going down her cheeks and binoculars in her trembling hands, "I knew it."

The managing partner of the firm took the binoculars and looked at the scene at the front of the building, and saw Mike laying on the ground with a man cradling him and speaking to him. That was when she noticed the expensive suit and the styled hair; it was Harvey.

**Harvey's POV**

I stood in the empty elevator and anxiously watched the numbers drop closer to one. The past three months played in my head, how did I not notice that he got paler and skinnier and slower? I should've at least noticed. Mike was the only thing going through my head when the bell dinged and the doors opened to the lobby. I ran out and outside when a gunshot was heard.

Everyone froze and many people screamed, but one just collapsed. My feet led me to the person who collapsed and gasped a little bit, it was Mike. I fell to my knees and pulled him to me before I looked around for the shooter. I spotted him under a pile of angry people beating the living shit out of him. Someone called the cops, another person called for an ambulance. I just sat there looking down at the puppy I abandoned. The bullet was aimed for his head but just deeply grazed the side of his head. I held his head carefully as you would a baby and I tried to see if he would wake up, "Mike? Pup? Please wake up."

**Regular POV**

Mike whined in pain before he opened his eyes, they were grey-blue now. He looked up at the sky and whispered, "H-Harvey?"

Relief spread through Harvey as he visibly relaxed, "Hey, Pup, you're still getting in trouble huh?"

Confusion and fear passed over Mike's face, "Harvey? Where are you?"

Everything froze then, and as Harvey watched Mike's eyes look from left to right he saw tears begin to fall, "Why can't I see?"

Harvey held him tightly and rested his forehead against his former associate's, "Hey it's okay, I'm right here. You were shot but it only grazed your head. We'll see about the sight once we get you to the hospital. But right now you need to stay calm and relax okay?"

"But no one would care if I died."

Tears started to build up in Harvey's eyes, "Don't you dare say that, a lot of people care about you."

Mike's eyes started to glaze over, "Who?"

A breathy laugh escaped from Harvey's lips, "Donna cares, she's the one who told me to buck up and forgive you. She told me you've been hurting yourself, is that true?"

Harvey felt Mike nod under his forehead. He sighed and closed his eyes for a minute, "Mike I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

He felt Mike's breath hitch and he opened his eyes, hoping to feel the younger man's breath again. When he did he let go of the breath he was holding, "You've never apologized to me before."

Harvey smirked, "Yeah that's a little out of character huh? Don't tell anyone though; I have a reputation to uphold."

Mike smiled softly, "Does this mean y-you for-forgive me?"

His breathing was becoming labored and the little color in his face was draining, Harvey watched in fear. Mike's question registered in his brain a minute after he asked it. Guilt filled him and sadness, two emotions that he's rarely felt before, "Yeah Pup, I forgive you."

The paramedics arrived then, and they reached to take Mike from Harvey when Mike flinched and clung to Harvey's ruined suit. Harvey smirked, "It's the paramedics, they're gonna fix you up."

Mike looked pleadingly up at the sky, "Don't leave me again."

The paramedics took him away as Harvey stood up and felt his words stab his stone heart; it heart like a bitch. He walked over and asked if he could ride in the ambulance. The paramedic looked at him and asked, "Only family sir."

Harvey glared, "I'm the closest thing he has to family, there's no one else."

The paramedic looked like he wanted to piss himself when he nodded and allowed him in, refusing something to Harvey is like signing a death sentence. So as the ambulance drove away Harvey just held Mike's slightly cold hand in his as Mike went into unconsciousness from sedatives. The whole time Harvey thought, '_I'll never leave you again_.'

**Done! It's been a while since I've even thought about writing a Suits fic but when Harvey and Mike 'broke up' I had the inspiration to write.**


End file.
